gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Vapors
The Vapors es una canción de Biz Markie, la cuál puede ser escuchada en la estación de radio Playback FM de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Letra Radio, Tv, and even the press know the meanin of V A P O R S The meanin of this word without no doubt Means nobody wants to be there when you're down and out Once you're established and got a lot of money Everybody wanna be your buddy and honey Like tall buildings they call skyscrapers (beat box) Can you feel it Nothin' can save ya For this is the seaon of catchin' the vpors And since I got time, what I'm gonna do Is tell ya how to spread it throughout my crew Wel you all know TJ Swan who sang on my records Made the music, "Nobody Beats the Biz" Well, check it Back in the days before this began He usually tried to talk to this girl name Fran The type of female with fly Gucci wear With big trunk jewelry and extensions in her hair When Swan tried to kick it, she always fessed Talkin' about "Nigger, please, you work for UPS" Since he wasn't no type of big drug dealer My man TJ Swan didn't appeal to her But now he trucks gold and wears fly Valley boots Rough leather fashions and tough silk suits Now she stop frontin' an' wants to speak And be comin' to all the shows Every single weekend To get his beeper number, she'd be beggin' please Dyin' for the day to get skeezed She caught the vapors (4X) I got another partner that's calm and plain He goes by the name of the Big Daddy Kane A mellow type of fellow that's laid back Back in the days, he was nothin' like that I remember when he used to fight every day What grown-ups would tell him he would never obey He wore his pants hangin' down and his sneakers untied And a rasta-type Kango tilted to the side Around his neighborhood, people treated him bad And said he was the worst thing his mom's ever had They said that he will grow up to be nothin' but a hoodlum Or either injail or someone would shoot him But now he's grown up, to their surprise Big Daddy got a hit record sellin' worldwide Now the same people that didn't like him as a child be sayin' Can I borrow a dollar, ooh, you're a star now They caught the vapors (4X) Now I got a cousin by the name of Von Lee Better known to y'all as Cutmaster Cool V He cuts scratch, transform with finesse ...(cuts and scratches)...and all that mess Well I remember when he first started to rock And tried to get his job in a record shop He was in it to win it but the boss fronted Said, "Sorry Mr. Lee, but there's no help wanted" Now my cousin Von still tried on and on and on 'Til the like break of dawn To put this j-o-b in effect But they'd look right past him and be like "next" Now for the year of '88 Cool V is makin' dollars so my cousin's like straight He walks into the same record shop as before And the boss'll be like, "Von, welcome to my store" Offerin' him a job but naw, he don't want it Damn it feels goo to see people up on it 'Cause I remember when at first they wasn't Now guess what they caught from my cousin The vapors They caught the vapors (4X) Last subject of the story is about Biz Mark I had to work for mine to put your body in park When I was a teenager, I wanted to be down With a lot of M.C.-deejayin' crews in town So in school on Nobel Street, I say "Can I be down, champ" They said no and treated me like a wet food stamp After gettin' rejected, I was very depressed Sat and wrote some def doo-doo rhymes at my rest When I used to come to parties they'd make me pay I'd have to beg to get on the mike and rap that day I was never into girls, I was just into my music They acted like I wanted to keep it Instead of tryin' to use it But now things switched without belief "Yo, Biz, do you remember me from Nober Street, chief? We used to be down back in the days" It happens all the time and never ceases to amaze They caught the vapors (4X) Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Biz Markie - "The Vapors" Categoría:Canciones de Playback FM